The Wings of Freedom
by The Red Merc
Summary: SYOC (Send Your Own Character)! This is a story about Logan Pierce's Survey Corps newly-formed squad and their everyday life and adventures with trials and tribulations. This takes place just before the Wall Trost incident. You, my dear reader, will be able to send your own character in my private messages for a chance to be featured in this squad /CLOSED/. (S, L, V) [OC]
1. Chapter 1

_Updated 10/29/15_

...

The 17 year-old boy stood at attention in front of his commander, Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. Erwin looks up and down the young fellow carefully as he sat in his chair behind the desk of his office, inspecting his uniform, posture, and, above all else, that look in his eyes. The young man's eyes were straight forward, nearly without a trace of any life.

"Logan Pierce, take it easy, lad", Erwin says with an easy-going tone, holding his hand up to relieve Logan of his posture. "Serving under Captain Levi during his first year since he joined our ranks,assisted Hange in her long-term research, and volunteered in nearly every expedition we have gone forward with... You have an interesting amount of dedication for a job no other man would take voluntarily over and over with ease. Tell me, what's your secret?"

"My hatred for titans, sir", is the answer Erwin had gotten from the young man, Logan Pierce.

Erwin's lips curls into a soft smile, folding his hands in front of his mouth. Logan's intentions and drive were all so familiar, familiar enough to use to his liking. "Listen, Logan..." Erwin stood up, going to his window and gazes outside at the sunset in the distance. "... I'm relocating you from Hange's squad."

"And who will I be serving under this time, sir?"

"No one. I'm making you a squad leader. There's an adequate amount of new recruits joining the Corps, and I'll be putting them into your squad. You do realize the responsibility that weighs on your shoulders now, do you?"

"I do." Logan felt unsure of all this. He felt as though he wasn't yet fully equipped for the leadership skills required to lead a handful of young, fresh-out-of-training men and women into battle against titans

"And let's not forget about your actions on the field."

Logan glanced over his shoulder to see the all-too familiar voice of Levi, his previous squad leader he had once been led by. "Sir?"

"Drop the sir crap, Pierce, jeez. What I'm talking about is your lone-wolf intentions. You risk the lives of others all around you whenever we have to chase your ass from getting killed. Commander Erwin, are you sure you want to trust this lone-wolf?"

...

Logan walks through the halls of the Survey Corps's headquarters, filing through some papers of battle plans handed to him as "study guides" for future reference when leading his squad on an expedition or something. Under a couple sheets of formation layouts and what-not, he had the papers of those he would be training and leading. He didn't bother with even glancing at them. He just wanted to meet them straightforward and get a clear understanding of his squad member's personas first hand.

"Logan, is that you?"

As Logan stopped, he looked over to Petra, who had a tray of tea she was about to bring into the dining hall. She was quite the complimentary waitress, as she would typically be whenever the Corps gathers around like this at this hour.

Through the dimly lit torches hung on the walls, Logan could barely make out her worn-out and tired expression, which she quickly changed it to a more happy-go-lucky look she usually wears which oh-so perfectly fits her character half the time.

"Yeah it's me, Levi-Lover", he answered with a smirk. "Something on your mind or something? Wanna talk about how much Levi ignores you again? Or maybe-"

Petra quickly stomps towards Logan and kicks him hard in his shin. "Shut up, moron! I just wanted to see who I was say hi to, you jerk!"

Logan stumbles back as he felt his shin sting with pain, but he lets his expression be passive of it. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just dicking around, you know?" He files through the papers again of formations and signal flares and when to fire the flares. "I got some studying to do, so I'll be skipping tea time tonight."

"O-Oh, you have your own squad?" She looks over the papers before he swipes them out of her view.

"Just go serve everyone what they need, woman." He waves after her with a thin grin before walking ahead. "Or get your ass back in the kitchen." He then left her now pissy-mood-self behind as she was so close to just blowing up.

"So don't break formation... Look out for a messenger in case the formation needs to be changed or readjusted... Black smoke is for abnormals... Forward scouts may be where my squad is going to be at... Maybe rear guard..." Logan sighs softly to himself before coming to a stop in front of his bedroom door. He enters as he scans over the formation information and protocols needed in case of an attack. It was so much...

...

The next early morning was bright with little clouds. Logan was outside manning the stable, cleaning after the horses and resupplying their feed before leaving back inside. In the dining hall, he found Petra, Hange, and Gunther eating some breath and drinking their tea. Logan took a seat beside Hange as she was boring the others of her newly-discovered research findings.

"... And then Sonny nearly snapped me in half", Hange exclaimed as she finished her story with happiness. She bit her bread before looking over to Logan. "Hey, you're doing okay there?"

Logan sighs softly, digging his hands into his hair. "Yeah, yeah, just studied everything I needed to know. And Dita was at the stable either, so I took care of them for him, with whatever I know."

Hange pats his back hard as he began to take a sip of his tea, which nearly made him choke. "Good boy, what a good boy!"

Logan briefly shot Hange a glare then took a piece of bread. "So, the recruits are here yet?"

"Yeah", Gunther answered, "I think I saw them just move to their rooms last night. Don't know where they could be now, though. Wanna go look for them?"

After Logan took a few bites out of his bread and finished his tea, he stood up from his seat and cleaned his mess before leaving to the door. "Yeah, I got it myself."

"No you don't, kid." Levi was at the other side of the door Logan had just opened, his arms folded across his chest as he eyes Logan. "I ran into a couple of them. Follow me and I'll point them out to you. I know a kid like you didn't even look at not one of their files."

He was right. But it pissed him off so much that he was. As Logan followed Levi down the hall, he had begun to feel slightly curious. He wondered what his squad would be like, he wondered if they're the wimps like every recent graduate is like or if they're the tough-ass kids like he and Levi once were. Doesn't matter. Now was the meet-and-greet, hosted by the famous Captain Levi as his guide.

...

 _Wassup people! Alright, so this is a special story; a gift from me to you. I figured that "Hey, let's leave out Alpha Providence and blah blah blah shits and giggles" and thought of this (thanks to a certain dude who inspired me.) I want you guys to send me your character you want me to use. I have up to 5 slots. If I'm interested and there's more than I expect, then I may increase the number. Anyway, the rules are no godmod OP-ass characters and PLEASE send it all to the PMs. Also, submissions are endless! :D If you wanna send more than one, then send them over! Wanna talk about it? I'm free (Weekdays: 5:00 to 10:30 and Weekends sometimes all day). The template is below:_

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Nickname: (Keep this appropriate)_

 _Gender:_

 _Bust Size: (Females only)_

 _Eye Color: (Be creative)_

 _Hair Color: (Go crazy)_

 _Hair Style:_

 _Height:_

 _Weight:_

 _What They Usually Wear When Off Duty: (Can be anything casual that FITS THE SETTING; doesn't have to be the uniform all the time)_

 _Favorite Place to Hang Out: (Can be anywhere within Wall Maria, Scout Corps HQ, or whatever)_

 _Sexual Orientation:_

 _Tone of voice: (Deep? Girlish? Child-like? Soft? Gravelly? Any accent?)_

 _Body type: (Beef cake? Skinny? Any gained pounds? Swimmer build?)_

 _Specialty: (Fast? Full blunt power? Evened out?)_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Strengths: (No less than 3, no more than 6)_

 _Weaknesses: (Has to be 2 more than strengths)_

 _Thoughts/Feelings of the Survey Corps?: (Hate it? Love it? Scared? Anxious?)_

 _Romance?: (Optional. If yes, what kind of person are they in to?)_

 _Bio: (Details. Entertain me. This should be your rich, meaty portion of information. Make it interesting.)_

 _Skills: (What do they offer to the squad?)_

 _Personality: (Mean? Nice? Pissy? Short tempered?)_

 _Quirks: (Anything strange or weird they do from time to time?)_

 _Thoughts of Logan: (Is your character skeptical? Automatically looks up to him? How do they feel moving under Logan's command, a man they don't know?)_

 _Extra: (Tattoo? Piercing? Glasses? Scars?)_


	2. Wall Trost Downfall Pt 1

_UPDATE! Shit, fuck, I just realized my mistake. Let me fix it. NOT Wall Maria. I meant Wall Trost._

 _..._

Logan was ordered to wait in his quarters by Levi, which he did. He stood there, staring at the floor as he thought in the position of at ease. He was use to standing and waiting around like this. He heard footsteps behind his door, along with soft voices; one of which belonged to Levi. Suddenly, as if being shoved, a new face stumbles through the door, followed by two others.

"These were the two I saw earlier", Levi said to Logan as he entered. "The little girl is Ann. She wouldn't tell me much else, so I suggest you take a look at her file when you-..."

Levi was interrupted by the eldest new face, his build quite fit and of pure muscle which allowed his uniform to fit his form. "Sorry, s _ir_ , but was the shoving really necessary?"

As an answer, Levi had glared at the 21 year-old new guy, shutting him up instantly. "... When you get the chance. Give them a little talk or whatever. I have to go clean the rooms again." Then, he brushed past the new scouts and out the door.

Logan eyes his three squad members. Obviously there were more. Levi said this is all he can find, so there had to be more out there, hiding or whatever.

"Name is Logan Pierce, your squad leader", Logan spoke in his softened, slightly deepened voice, still standing at ease, unlike the other three. They stood... at rest? "I've been tasked to lead you all. I'm new at this, but I want to get one thing straight as a first-timer with being a squad leader. We are serious here. And I'll be serious with you. If you die out there, I fail. So, in order for me not to fail, I have to train you, watch over you, study you..." He looked over to one of the guys, who was shaken up a bit, standing all stiff and what-not. "Uh... Kid, what's your name?"

The 16 year-old stiffened up again at attention. "K-K-Karl Wilkinson, s-sir!"

Logan stares at Karl for a moment for a moment, then nodded slightly. "Karl, right... At ease boy, you're making me pass out by just looking at you." He emits a soft sigh before looking at the other two. "Names?

"Ryan", the well-built 21 year-old answered, holding his hand out. "Ryan Hollinger! Nice to meet you, man."

Logan only stares at Ryan's hand for a few seconds before taking it firmly. "Likewise." Then, Logan squeezed Ryan's hand tightly, moving the bones in his hands around which made the man fall to his knees in defeat while holding his pained hand.

"Sir. It's sir from here on out until given permission to drop formality." He looked over to the girl after informing the man of the reason for his 'punishment'. "And what about you, little girl?"

"Ann." Her tone was quiet as she looked away once their eyes met. She was the strange one alright, but not as much as Karl. Then again, her eyes... They're pretty bold with with thick black outlines and small pupils, the kind that'd shake anyone a bit who looked into them.

"And your last name?"

Silence.

With a sigh, Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think. "Okay, how about this?" He looks to Karl and the kneeling Ryan as he now stood up. "You two, wait outside. We're going to have a one on one interview. Out, now." At the command, the two boys left nervously. Logan left to his desk and picked up a small stack of papers, sifts through them, then pulls out his chair. "Sit, Ann."

She sat.

"Says here you're Alice Ann. Whereabouts of your family are unknown, says you're one of the few who stayed during the Survey Corps entrance ceremony or whatever it's called... Hmm... Can't swim. Flawless memory. Pretty small records you have here. Anything you wanna share with me?"

"Want to."

"Come again?"

"It's 'want to'. Not 'wanna'."

"Er... Right. So, nothing?"

She shook her head. Wait a moment... He just noticed this now, but was she staring at him the entire time?

"Something wrong with my face? I didn't know I looked _that_ deformed."

Again, she shook her head. "I'm just taking notes."

Notes... Right. "Uh, yeah. So, what made you want to-..."

"Logan, we have a situation." Mike opens the door, giving a serious look at Logan. "Titans have broken through Wall Trost."

Logan set the papers down and crossed his arms. "I'm not taking these kids with me."

"You will. They are _your_ responsibility. Hell, they can even consider this training."

Logan emits a soft sigh as he stood up and grabbed his Wings of Freedom cloak. "Logan's squad, saddle up and follow me."

"Wait, what about everyone else?" That was the voice of Ryan, who poked his head in the doorway.

"Petra has the others with her, they're already heading to the gate", Mike answered as he walked down the hall hurriedly. "Which means we have to catch up."

"You heard him, let's get going, this is damn serious." Logan led his squad members down to the stable in a hurrying manner. The newbies did not yet receive their cloaks. They haven't finished their first training, after all.

...

In the large courtyard, there were many fresh-out-of-basic-training kids all gathered into a large courtyard as their commander barks out orders, what to do, and the main objective that needed to be achieved. As Logan glanced away from the scene and over the city, he can clearly make out the tall titans reaching into houses, devouring civilians, and wander around for their next meal. It was a sight to fuel his anger.

"Logan", Levi calls out again, as if he was calling his name numerous times. Which he actually have. "Logan! Pay attention."

Logan snapped his attention over to Levi, who had just fastened on his 3D Maneuver gear. "Yes, sir?"

The 'sir' part is what made Levi cringe, just slightly. But he quickly lets it go. "You're going to bring your members over to the center of the city. From there, you can meet up with Petra and gather up the rest of your members. Seems like my squad left us behind, expecting us to meet up with them. So-..."

"Watch my guys, follow you, no one gets killed", Logan interrupted. "Yeah, I got it."

Levi smirks as he jumped off the edge of the wall. Logan looked over to the other three. They seem to have no problem with their Maneuver gear so far... Except for Karl. The guy was trembling like crazy as he attaches his gas to his gear.

"Hey, rookies, help your member out. He's having trouble with his gear." He sighs softly to himself and looked down at the city again. Levi was obviously waiting on them down there. He can wait. But overall, this was a drag. If things were normal, he'd be down there already, slaughtering titans with a quick and snappy pace.

As Ryan sucks his teeth and helps Karl with the gas, Ann just watches for a moment before glancing away and slipping out her blades from her Maneuver gear. She was obviously ready. Or... Not? Her mind was undoubtedly elsewhere at the moment, even when Karl called out that he was ready.

"Snap out of it, little girl", Logan snaps as he pulls out his blades, the other two following suit. "You're facing Titans here, inside your home Wall Trost, face-to-face. To do that, you need your mind here, not there.

Ann glanced up at Logan as she nodded, and as Logan jumped off the edge, so did the others. Their Maneuver gear shot out cabled which attached to nearby structures, their gas releasing as they fly through the air, over buildings and titans, and towards their designated area. Levi caught up to the front as Logan slows down to the rear. This way, the experienced Scouts has front and rear defensive positions for the new members.

Logan glanced aside as his white hair blows back with the wind, his clothes rippling with his speed. He saw a figure, not sure who, fighting off a 10-meter class Titan. Looks like they got it. The Titan yelled out as it crashed into a building, dead. "Nice...", he muttered to himself.

Not much later, Levi and the others landed atop a roof of a tall structure, where numerous other Scouts were held up at. Petra looked from Oluo as he ranted about the sudden mission to Levi, then smiled as she pointed to the side. Near the edge of the building, there were two others. One of the guys were tall, standing at a solid six feet and somewhat long, silver hair with black tips, and the other person beside him was a girl who was shorter than the guy by a few inches, her burgundy hair tied into a bun.

Logan nodded to Petra as thanks before leading the three over to the rest of his squad. "Hey, enjoying the view up here, newbies?"

The two looks back at Logan, the guy crossing his arms across his chest as he grins thinly. "Everything is fine, alright. The sight of death is making me throb to kill these things."

Logan felt a smirk play at the corner of his lips as he nodded a nod of approval. "Your name?"

"William, William Lynton." He then glanced aside to a distant Titan wondering between some buildings. "Shouldn't you have already known me by now? I think a real leader would've looked at his comrade's files."

A smart mouth. Just what was needed. Brushing that aside, Logan looked to the girl. "And you?"

"Oh, hi", her voice was maturely cheerful. At least some sunshine came upon the dread. "Name's Jenessy Spangled, sir!"

"Jenessy, nice name." He looked over his members. Were they missing one? Or is this the supposed full squad? No, no, there were more papers with more people than this. Oh well. "Alright, listen up and listen close. This is a sudden situation. Titans have once again broken through our wall and are eating away at our families and friends. To succeed the mission of eradicating every last Titan and assuring everyone's lives, we must work as a team."

"Hard to do when we just met each other", William muttered.

"William, I heard you. You just earned yourself to take the left-flank. Everyone else, you know the positions you're suppose to be in. Stay close, keep your eyes peeled, double check your gas, and do _not_ play the hero. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Just then, another new face landed behind Logan. Apparently, they were already out there fighting with the uniform emitting off steam from blood. As Logan turned to look, the form of the person was familiar. It was the person from before who was fighting the 10-meter class Titan. She was a standing at 5'3 with a slender, yet curved, figure and her hair of dark scarlet tied into a ponytail, which hung a few inches below her shoulders. Her face was covered in blood as it burned against her skin.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan didn't like the first impression of this girl supposedly acting on her own instead of regrouping with the rest of the Scouts.

"I'm Aerolynn." She took a look at her new squad she was assigned to, then back Logan. "You must be my squad leader. Pleasure to meet you."

This squad is just getting interesting by the member, and not in a good way.

...

 _So, this happened. There are available slots left open. If you're not too fond about being in the Survey Corps, then you can add wherever you wanna, whether it's the Military Police or Garrison. So, yeah, there are still slots open. Hope you enjoy what you've read. I'll be updating this chapter frequently for errors so, yeah. See ya, and enjoy._


	3. Wall Trost Downfall Pt 2

_Not gone yet. Just... school. Anyway, still accepting forms. Send them in, you can find the Send Your Own Characters template on my profile. Just copy, paste, fill it out, and send it over in private messages. Enjoy; will update anyway grammar errors._

...

As Logan surveys the area from atop a tall, yet small, church, his squad members behind him were all conversing with one another, trying to familiarize themselves with who they'll be working with. The conversations made Logan grin thinly to himself by their dedication of having to work more for each other. Well, almost everyone.

Karl spoke timidly to Ann, trying to get some good words out of her. "So, um, Ann, right? My name is Karl... What made you decide to come here?"

Ann made no effort in replying as she said, "Yes, that's what you can call me, Karl."

"She's the quiet one all right", Ryan said to William as he stood beside him with his arms crossed. "Can't get a word out of her, barely. What about that Jenessy chick with the nice ass and curves? Is she anything like that?"

William glanced down at Ryan from the corner of his eye, then to Jenessy who was trying to help Karl talk to Ann. "She's very... Erm, bubbly. Very talkative, but never a bore."

"Ah, sounds like a nice girl." Ryan rubs his chin as he looked over at the two trying to converse with Ann, who only give simple, small replies. She looks quite annoyed. "Wait, what about that other chick. What was her name?"

"Oh, you mean Aerolynn? Yeah, she's doing some scouting behind us." He looked over his shoulder to a couple buildings, finding a slender figure hop from one roof after another. "She's kinda the strange one, though..."

Logan sighed to himself as he caught upon the situation at hand. There was a hole knocked through the wall which allowed entrance to the incoming Titans. Of course, they weren't briefed. All that happened was that all squads were to regroup and be distributed across certain areas to hold and support. His beloved Survey Corps were famous for keeping info from him and other low-ranked individuals.

As everyone behind him were at least trying to converse with one another, Logan clapped his hands and turned to everyone as Aerolynn had returned beside the others. "For those who don't know, there was a hole knocked through the wall. Of course, it seems like a repeat of the Wall Maria incident. If I were to guess, the cause of all this was the Colossal Titan. What do we do? Clear out the Titans and push them back to that breach and seal that hole."

"And how do you plan we do that", William asked.

Before Logan opened his mouth, everyone heard a furious shriek from a short distance. It was real close. It made Logan smirk to himself as everyone turned to the source of the noise. "With that. Follow me, now." He hopped off the roof and flew ahead at average speed. Before everyone had the chance to stop him, they all follow accordingly.

"Shouldn't we just get on with our mission", Ryan called out from behind Logan. "This is out of the field, sir!"

"You wanna know what's out of the field", Logan asked aloud in response. "You're breaking formation!"

Ryan scowls as he fell back into position to the rear left of the formation. Pretty basic arrow formation; anybody should get it.

Then, as Logan stopped his squad atop another roof of a large building, he looked down to see a Titan... Attacking another Titan. The more robust and aggressive Titan yelled with each blow it made to the poor, defensive Titan. Logan watched on, then caught a glimpse of a female; a familiar face. She was lying on the ground behind the fight, watching the two go at it. She looked dumbfounded and stricken by what's happening. Either that, or it looks like she found another attractive figure to just stare at.

"Steer clear of that Titan, we're considering it an Abnormal", Logan ordered, "and a pissed off one at that. Aerolynn, you're on me to get the recruit away from the killzone. Everyone else, watch our ass and get ready to help out. DO NOT attack; just distract it, ya hear?! Let's go!"

As Logan jumped down, Aerolynn followed. Ann watched Aerolynn closely, catching a small smile on her lips. It looked as though only she caught it.

"Hey, what's up", William asked Ann. "Something bothering you?"

Though, Ann merely shook her head and watched the Abnormal Titan glance up to the sky after having to repeatedly stomp out it's victims face.

"Kinda the sight, huh kid", Ryan asked Karl as he nudged his shoulder. He turned to Jenessy, who looked away from the scene. She seemed a bit grossed out. Just a little. "Damn, I didn't notice now but she got some curves...!"

Logan landed beside the girl who stares at the Titan, along with Aerolynn. Followed by Armin? Before he snatched her up, he stopped and looked at Logan. "What're you doing here?"

Logan looked at Armin then at the Titan. "Survey Corps sent us here." He then glanced down at Mikasa. "Get up and move. Don't die here just because Eren isn't around you." As Mikasa looked up at Logan, she was then carried off by Armin elsewhere as Logan and Aerolynn went back up to their squad. "Aerolynn, get that look off your face. We're not going after it; it's too much for all of us to handle."

"Too much", Aeorlynn scoffed. "I can take him alone."

"The thing is is that _I_ don't know that. Now let's get moving, we'll leave this one be. Who knows, it may continue on killing other Titans for us."

...

"That makes two", Ryan called out as he kept up with the others.

Jenessy cheered as Karl smiled at Ryan with approval. Logan kept the lead, gliding through the air as they patrol their area. Each Titan they pass, they had to take down. But only if it was directly in their way. Ryan, so far, was racking up the kill count. By disobeying orders. The two kills he got were achieved by breaking formation.

Logan, having to keep that in mind, glanced side to side, then caught a glimpse of fallen Survey Corps comrades. "Wounded down low, area is clear! Landing!" He slows down then landed onto the streets. Apparently, there were more fallen Scouts lying around. Logan knelt down beside the barely-breathing comrade as his squad stood back and watched. This looked to be the only survivor anyway. She seemed to look mature in her mid- or late-twenties with long black, straight hair.

"Logan, that you", the female asked weakly, her eyes up at the sky. Blood trickles down her head and the corners of her lips. Her torso seems to be half-way bit through, having her lower half attached to her upper half by mere strings of flesh and little bones. "I can't see... But I know it's you... You're always first to say goodbye to a dying friend... Is Levi with you?..." Her tone was small and light; she was quickly dying.

"I'm sorry, he's taking care of business elsewhere." Logan replied, taking her hand in both of his and resting it on her chest. A tear strokes down from both her eyes. "You'll be fine."

The woman reached to her head, touching her fingers on her blood-soaked black, straight hair. "Logan?... I don't want to die... Not yet..." Her voice cracks as she spoke. She reached her free hand up from her hair and touched his face. "Not yet, please... Everyone... Needs to be safe..."

Logan watched her with an unnerved look, nodding to each word. "Just think. After this, you'll be fine. No pain, no suffering. Just leave the protecting to me, Levi, Erwin, everyone. I'll watch them for you. Just rest now. We'll kill every last Titan. I'll kill them for you." He lifted up her hand and kissed her knuckles very gently. "Just rest for now, Scout. We'll be right behind you."

She smiles a little as she caressed his cheek. "You've grown up... So much more than before... Thank you, Logan... Thank..." She stopped entirely, mid-sentence.

As the others watched, Jenessy held a hand over her mouth as she looked away, Karl looking away and gripping his fist. Ryan cursed aloud as he turned around and looked at the other corpses. Ann sighs softly with a light quiver as she, too, looks elsewhere silently. William went investigating the other bodies, regrettably finding them all dead.

"So, what now?"

Logan lets go of the woman's hand then stood up slowly, turning to Aerolynn. "We keep moving. Standing around these bodies isn't going to do much for us." He took off the woman's cloak and lays it over her upper body. "And we continue with our mission: kill every Titan we see. It's about time I see what you're all made of." He clenched onto his fists tightly as he looked down at the covered deceased woman, then to his squad mates idling around. "Listen to me! We're going to officially kill Titans. Do you want to hear another goodbye speech like this? No? Then watch each other's backs. Do not stray off and fight on your own! We are all working as a team. If any of you stray off on your own, I'm punishing you all. Understood?"

After a brief moment of silent, all shouts, "Yes, sir!"

That's what he wanted to hear, finally.

...

 _Too short... Will fix. Drop those reviews!_


	4. Wall Trost Downfall Pt 3

_Will update to fix some errors on a later date._

...

Logan whirls to the front of a 10-meter class Titan with Ann, distracting the slow creature as William, Ryan, and Karl tries to take it down from behind. Though, as Ryan shot his iron cables into the nape of the Titan's neck, William had just shot his cables past Ryan's and into a roof of a building farther up to the side, hoping to get a slash across the Titan's vital point. Yet, as it turned out, both boys had crashed into one another as their cables became tangled up. Karl panicked as he tried to meet with the tangled, cursing duo stuck in air behind the distracted Titan. Even as Karl met the two, he was completely unsure how to help.

Logan, having to catch a glimpse a glimpse of this from over his shoulder, cursed under his breath. "Jennessy, get off that roof and help help the guys! Aerolynn, you too! Come here and take my spot!"

Aerolynn and Jennessy, both instructed to stay off to the sides atop the buildings to provide whatever support would be necessary, jumped off the buildings and separated off to where they were told to be. But, as Logan whirls around towards the rear of the Titan, he caught a quick glimpse that made him nearly rage. At his peripheral, he caught Aerolynn going max speed towards the kill. And what made things worse... The Titan raises its hand just as Aerolynn came into its way - mere inches away from being back-handed by the large hand.

Now, in Logan's mind, everything slowed down. From what Logan can gather, Jennessy was doing exactly what she should be doing; helping Karl with untangling Ryan and William. Ann kept in front of the Titan by herself, which would more than likely be the last thing she'd do after Logan saved Aerolynn. Too much going on. Too little time offered.

"Jennessy, Karl", Logan shouted before releasing his cables, "stay put!" He then flicked his hips towards Aerolynn in a complete 90 degree angle, shot his cables right past her, then overclocked his gas pressure as he sped toward her.

Logan snatched Aerolynn by her side and yanked her back just as the giant hand swung right where Aerolynn was less than a second ago. After tossing the dumbfounded girl onto a roof, he greatly reduced his gas even more as he sped towards Ann. After crashing into the small, young girl, he felt the jaws of the 10-meter class Titan snap just a couple inches behind him. The rush of air from the force of the bite allowed Logan and Ann to be pushed father towards the roof slightly more quicker. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around the small girl as they crashed into the hard shingles, both of which embracing for the impact.

As they met the roof, the stinging pain felt throughout Logan's body of the hard shingles were felt throughout his form as he took the major damage while skidding along the rough roof.

Luckily, in the nick of time, Karl and Jennessy had successfully untangled both Ryan and William and retreated to Logan and Ann, mainly to avoid any further punishment they may stack up. As for the Titan, it went on its own way, mindlessly walking with its stiff, crooked smile.

As Loan released Ann and turned on his back and faced the sky, he tried to stretch out before sitting up. He looked to Ann, who was helped up by Karl and Ryan. With a sigh and a curse, he stood up himself and brushed off the pieces of shingles, checked his 3D Maneuver Gear to find it still operational with some spare gas, then looked to the building adjacent of them to see Aerolynn slumped on her knees.

"Stay here and don't move, any of you", Logan commanded, his voice monotone.

"Y-Yes, sir", Logan's squad replied nervously, completely aware of the dark aura being given off.

As Logan flew to Aerolynn at minimum speed, he landed in front of her and grabbed her by her collar tightly before standing her up roughly. "You damn idiot, you nearly had yourself and Ann killed!" He spoke through his clenched teeth. "Hell, you probably would've had us all killed! You obey my orders when I say it and how I say it, exactly! Trust me, nobody - and I mean nobody - wants to kill Titans more than I do! If I can hold back, then so can you!" He shoves her back then checks his gas again. Still good. "I meant it when I said we're not having a goodbye speech anymore, not in this squad. You hear?"

As Aerolynn looked elsewhere with a look implying she, too, wanted to lash out in response, Logan raised his hand to her chin, lifted her face so she can look at him, then flashed her a smile before patting her shoulder.

"Just control yourself and follow orders. Do that then you'll be perfected for the Survey Corps. Now, let's regroup with the squad and keep pushing forward. Good on gas?" His tone had completely changed from quiet rage to his usual, casual somewhat deep and matured tone.

Aerolynn nodded in response as she brushed his hand from her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As the two regrouped with the others, everyone but Jennessy and Karl avoided eye contact with one another, having a silent issue of mistrust with each other. Jennessy and Karl looked at everyone with a worried look, worried that the squad is already beginning to emotionally fall apart.

"Jennessy, Karl", Logan began with a sigh. "At ease. For everyone else, one lost fight doesn't determine our overall succession. We're still in this, all of us."

William crosses his arms and glanced somewhere else. As he did so,he immediately caught the gas supply building being crowded with Titans. "Uh, sir?"

Logan looked to William curiously. "What is it?"

"I think the gas suppliers are in trouble."

Logan looked to the crowd of Titans surrounding he large, distant building quietly. As he studied it, he caught what appeared to be the same Titan as before fighting off the other Titans in hand-to-hand combat style. Just then, Petra and Gunther landed beside Logan's squad with their bloodied weapons emitting steam.

"Logan, we're pushing forward to the breach now", Petra announced. "We have a few squads having trouble with an abnormal and two 10 meter class Titan, and Levi is fixing an issue with his 3D Gear, so-"

"Got it, got it", Logan replied with a yawn, stretching out his arms. "But I don't think my squad is ready for an Abnormal."

"What do you mean by that", Ryan exclaimed.

"What I mean is that you and William crashed into each other."

"Think that's my fault the idiot got in my way?"

"I'm sorry, but what did you say", William questioned with scorn, glaring at Ryan.

"N-Now, please down", Karl pleaded.

Jennessy looked as though she was about to have a heart attack from the arguing as Ryan and William went back and forth with verbal abuses and threats.

Petra lowered her head and sighs in distress at the new squad's behavior with one another, aside from Ann and Aerolynn who stayed out of the whole thing.

"Either way, Petra, I'm not letting these new guys into _that_ situation", Logan said over the squad's babbling. "They'll get slaughtered."

"Listen, we'll just keep 'em off to the side with Hanji's squad", Gunther suggested. "However you put it, we have to help the squad."

Before Logan made a reply, a. Abnormal Titan crashed into their building on Logan's end, causing him to stumble back as he lost his footing. The others, though, all tried to regain their balance, unable to help the fallen comrade.

"Logan", Petra shouted over the sound of crushing debris.

As everyone stood back with their swords ready for the Abnormal Titan to pop back up, they all waited. Then, after some seconds, a small silhouette of an individual climbed up the crushed portion of the building with their smoking and bloodied sword in each hand, then walked towards the group.

"I don't get any help", Logan's voice asked to the quiet, nervous group.

"You..." Petra started as she trembled, her orange hair covering her eyes. "You dumbass!" She nearly leaped forward with angry eyes with one of her swords raised up as if she was going to slash down on Logan's dusty figure. Though, she was dragged back by Gunther.

"Hey, let's just get going before Petra gets even more angry with you", Gunther said with a few grunts as he tried to hold Petra back.

Logan smirked then nodded as he looked at his squad members. "Well, let's get going."

The new squad members slowly nodded, still in shock and awe to the fact that their squad leader survived from such a situation like it was nothing - by an Abnormal no less!

...

Petra, Gunther, Logan and his squad finally met with the surviving squads. There were bloodied, fleshy corpses sprawled all over buildings and the roads, along with pieces of limbs and 3D Gear scattered around that once belonged to a Scout covered in blood. Petra cursed under her breath at the sight, seeing the numbers of the few squads reduced greatly from an Abnormal and two 10-meter class Titans.

Logan ooked over the gruesome scene silently, then leaned forward off the edge of the roof and shot out his cables, speeding forward towards the Abnormal first.

"Wait, Logan", Petra called out.

The others watched quietly, more entertained than worried. Seeing that this is the fact of the others made Petra cringe just slightly.

Logan slung out his blades as the Abnormal Titan faced Logan with a wide smile, having just devoured a Scout as their mouth pools out their victim's bloods and innards. As the Abnormal reaches forward quickly, Logan stuck his blade into the Abnormal's large finger, unhooked his cables, then yanked his blade out of the large finger before shooting a cable into the Abnormal's eye. As the Abnormal grabbed the cable and yanked it out, it threw Logan off into the air. Though, he used this to his advantage. After all, a Titan needed one minute to heal itself.

And with that, the Abnormal couldn't see where it had thrown Logan. Yet, at the final second the Abnormal finally spotted Logan, who was in mid air just above its head, Logan shot a cable into the Abnormal's forehead and sped towards it, slashing his blades down from the crown of the Abnormal's bald head and down towards the back of its neck where he would make an oval-ish slash straight down the nape of the neck which caused blood to gush out all over Logan's form.

"That's Logan in his natural habitat", Hanji said, who stood behind the group while watching the spectacle.

The group looked back to find Hanji and her large squad.

"About time you made it", Gunther said with a sigh. "We missed the rescue..."

Hanji looked in the streets to see the bodies of what remained of the squads that fought here. "Yeah, I figured... Well, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean", Jennessy exclaimed. "Our squad leader is out there by himself fighting the Titans! None of you are not going to help him?!"

Petra, Hanji, and Gunther exchanged glances, then looked to Jennessy.

"Logan can handle it just fine when it comes to loss, recruit", Gunther said with a thin grin. It'll take more than this to even just slow him down."

"Sorry, but I don't catch on", William replied with a confused look. "I don't have quite a grasp on what you're all implying."

"Let's just say your squad leader is well-known to the Garrison and Military Police", Hanji explained vaguely with a cheeky smile. Though, it only made everyone more confused.

Just then, Logan landed in front of his squad, covered in steaming blood, then stretched again. "More Titans coming into the area. I'm out of gas, so you guys are going to handle it. My squad, you're helping out the wounded."

Aerolynn smirked at Logan's display as Ryan chuckles softly. Karl, on the other hand, felt his stomach turn.

...

 _Next chapter will hopefully end this part, moving everything onto a more socializing aspect than action. More characters are incoming. Also, if you want your character to be somewhere else like the Garrison or Military Police, let me know in my PMs. Or if you want your character to be something entirely different, like a civilian in the underground city or something. Whatever you want. Anyway, more to come. Read on._


	5. Conclusive Battle

_New chapter, yay! A couple new characters had made their appearances, and now the social life finally plays in. Hope you'll enjoy. As you can see on the submission form on my profile, character submissions ends next weekend. So, if you're still interested, send those suckers in. Read on and enjoy._

...

As Logan replaces his gas tanks with the spares Hanji's squad had brought along, he kept a close eye on his own squad of recruits using the more experienced Scouts' attacks on the incoming Titans as cover to evacuate the wounded Scouts onto the rooftops. He sighs to himself as he thought about his physical outburst, and how it would affect his squad's views on him. He let the thoughts sink in for a moment as he replaces his blades then stood up, watching his squad as close as a father would do to his own children. He scoffed at himself for making such an analogy of that in his head, then looked over to the far distance. There was a loud roar coming from a Titan who... Carried a large boulder over his shoulders. Even some figures using their 3-D maneuver gears tried to protect that Titan. Finally, as it reached the breach, it lets out another loud cry as it slams the boulder into the open breach of the Wall's gates, then collapsed.

"Eren", Logan muttered to himself in question.

William and Jenessy landed on the roof beside him, with William speaking out a report. "We've got all the wounded to the rooftop with some of Hanji's guys. The others are helping out with applying first aid to the wounded. Anything else you want us to do?"

"No, once they are finished, come back right here. Looks like we'll be at the sidelines while the veterans handle the rest of the Titans."

Jenessy looked over to the sealed breach and made a wow-expression. "The hole is blocked off already? How'd they do it?"

Logan ignored her question. "Alright, you two, go on and help your teammates. Remember: report right here, all of you, when you're through."

The two recruits nodded then turns away and sped off to the temporary medical area, henceforth the flat roof of a market building. Petra and her squad had already fled elsewhere, leaving Hanji's and Logan's squads behind in the area.

...

As the sun was setting close to it's end, Logan's squad had finally reported in to the very same rooftop where Logan was, who was standing and looking off to the distance over the surrounding large Walls. "Everyone's ready now?"

Everyone gave a hesitant nod, looking at one another to determine the answer for them.

"Yes, sir, all is ready", William finally spoke up.

"One team, one mind", Logan simply replied as he looked over his shoulder to the recruits. "Took long enough to get an answer out loud." He lets off a slight, thin grin, hidden by the shadows from the Wall high overhead. "Then let's head back to Headquarters and call it a night, all of you."

"Er, but what about the others", Karl asks timidly.

"They'll handle it all from here. For now, you guys get some rest." He looked off to Hanji's squad, Hanji herself looking in his direction over the distance and gives him a wave. "You saved lives today, all of you."

"But we also made mistakes, too", William mentioned. "And you should be well aware of the stakes that were at hand when those mistakes were made."

Logan nodded in agreement, having a stare down with William for a long moment before finally opening his mouth to speak. "Who wouldn't have a mistake on their first mission together with people they had just only met? For being in a situation like that, I'd say we did alright. I mean, your limbs are still attached to your bodies, right? Besides, everyone learns from their mistakes. I hope you all had taken account of it." He stretches out with a yawn. "Alright guys, we're heading home. Let's leave the cleanup to the cleanup crew."

As Logan had suddenly sped off away from the area to the rear of the city, the others began to follow quickly to catch up.

"Hey, no fair", Aerolynn shouted out as she tried to keep up, "why won't you wait for us, huh?!"

Jenessy laughed a bit as she shot her cables up ahead and sped forward loosely. "Come on, Aerolynn, don't be so harsh on him just for getting the jump on us!"

Karl laughs gently at the two girls, muttering something to himself as Ann watches the developing spectacle between the two girls, then to the other two guys off at the side - Ryan and William.

"What a day, huh", Ryan called to William with a thin grin. "Practice killing a Titan up close and personal, saved a few guys, watched some, uh..." He stopped himself as he released his cables and shot them out quickly.

William glances at Ryan, then to the others. They supposedly overheard Ryan because hell... They all were suddenly glancing off here and there with a defeated look. "And we saw Scouts die. Yeah, we've seen it all in one day." He looked ahead to Logan, who was up ahead by a long shot. "But even though, we did learn about what happens in the field." He then looked to everyone else, calling out to them, "Now we know what to expect when we're in a real fight and who to rely on, am I right?"

...

Logan sat in his candle-lit room at his desk, looking over the files of his squad members, finally. There was a load of them. "Scarrlett, Julianna, Grayson, Nikolai, James... Garrog?" He studies that peculiar file of Garrog Uten a bit, then shrugs to himself. "Weird name, not very common." He continues skimming over the rest of the files with more names on them. "Oh, well..." He sighs to himself in irritation before rubbing his hands over his face. "Man, some of these guys are MPs and Garrisons. What're these doing here anyway?" He stood up and separates some of the files from the others, making sure that his squad's files weren't mixed up with the MP and Garrison files.

 _Knock, knock_.

"Come in", Logan said without turning away from his desk, still skimming over some files and separating a few others.

The door behind him creaks open, followed by light footsteps stepping closer and closer. "Um..." The voice was somewhat deep with a hint of a feminism tone - kind of like a matured woman. "Are you the squad leader?"

Logan looked over his shoulder as he sets a small pile of papers aside. What he was looking at was a young adult woman with scarlet red hair let down, some of her strands of hair forming bangs at the sides of her face - a few of which came down over her right eye - , and bright red eyes glimmering almost as much as his own deep ocean blue eyes, and that bust... He quickly averts his eyes from her chest then up at her. "I am, yes - Logan Pierce. And you are?"

"Skarrlett Askari, sir." She held her hand out, which brought him to only look down at it for a moment. It was almost what Ryan had did earlier today, except the difference being that she was formal about it with the 'sir' part.

So, he took her hand gently and shook, although she made the handshake slightly more firm. "A bit built under those clothes, are you?" He chuckles softly as he releases her hand, but felt that he chose his words wrong.

"I am, yes. More built than probably some of the guys in your squad; I've seen a few of them wandering around their quarters." She spoke cheerfully with a light smile.

 _Thank the Walls,_ _she didn't smack me_ , he thought to himself with a light sigh of relief. "There's a few empty rooms in the female quarters, so pick whichever one you'd like and sleep it off. As you might know, they're a bit small, so you'll have to get a bit use to them."

"Thank you, sir." She waved after him with a thin grin as she left out through the doorway, leaving the door open.

"Can't even close the door..." Logan left towards his door, sets his hand around the doorknob, then stops as he saw Aerolynn standing just outside. She was leaning back against the wall beside his doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "Can I help you?"

Aerolynn looked to Logan with a light smirk. "'Built under those clothes', huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean to make it come out that way." He then began to think a bit as he rubs his chin. "But she _is_ stacked though..." He glances up at Aerolynn, who was now right at his face with a pissed off look, even her eye color shifting from liquid golden to silver.

She kicked his shin hard and stomped off. "Stupid jerk..." She growls under her breath upon her retreat. She obviously didn't care about the punishments that would arise on her for physical abuse of her squad leader.

He cringes just a bit from the harsh kick, leaning down to rub where it was burning with pain in the middle of his shin. He finally closes the door and, one by one, blows out the candles between his finger and thumb quickly. "And now, we can rest..." He muttered to himself as he takes off his Scout jacket and shirt, followed by his boots, then finally lays in bed with just his pants. He stares up at the ceiling for a while before combing his fingers back through his smooth, black hair.

...

Logan had immediately woken up with his door pounding. "Shut up", he shouted as he got up and went to the door after putting on his boots. He opens the door easily with a yawn, then leans against the side of the door with his forehead against his arm. "What is it, Ryan?"

Ryan, dressed in his pants and shirt, had a furious look. "Who the hell was that guy that I found sleeping right _on me_?!"

Logan thought for a moment, then shrugs with another yawn. "You say that like I know." He looked over Ryan's shoulder, finding a teenager with jet black shaggy cut hair, tied in a ponytail in the back and bangs swept to the left and in a fresh Scout uniform. "That him?"

Ryan felt a shivering chill shoot up his spine as he slowly looked over his shoulder. "Yeah... That's, uh... That's him."

Logan studies the 16 year-old a bit more closer, then chuckles softly. "Welcome to the squad, Nikolai. Anyone else with you that came by?"

The teenager spoke in a clear, somewhat breathy tone after his brief yawn. "Yes sir, I'm Nikolai Ion Nastase. There were two siblings who came with me at dawn but I don't remember their names."

"Pleasure to meet you, and thanks, but, uh... I can't have you bunking with your teammate like that, so I'm going to have to ask you to find your own room in the male quarters."

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away." He glanced at Ryan quickly before walking off groggily.

Ryan shivers a bit then looked to Logan. "That dude scared me when I woke up."

"Got a thing against people who enjoys the life of same-sex experiences? Besides, what he said about the siblings was very helpful."

Ryan quickly shook his head. "Oh, no no, sir. Just that... I don't know how to say it, but I have nothing against him on that matter."

"Ah." He chuckles softly then yawns again. He then caught Ryan just staring at him. "You act like you haven't seen a dude without a shirt in the early morning."

"No, not that it's just... Damn, no homo but you've been packing that chest and abs, man. What's your secret?"

"No secret." He gave a sly smirk.

"Come on, sir, help a workout buddy out! I'm still having trouble with toning."

"Toning? Ryan, you're already built, big time. Just focus on practicing your 3-D Gear - your turns make me nervous."

As Ryan sighs in defeat, he left off with a groan. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you, sir."

"And fix that attitude!" He was about to close the door until he found Jenessy staring at him with a blushing, flustered expression. But before Logan can say a word, she squeals and runs off while covering her face, repeatedly saying "Sorry" as she ran off. "That's my cue to get dressed." He left into his room, grabbed his shirt and jacket, slips them on, then tried to fix his hair. He made another glance at the papers, then sighs softly. "Why can't everyone just report in at once?"


End file.
